Portrait of Pirates
Portrait of Pirates (sometimes referred to by fans as One Piece: P.O.P.) is a figurine series based on various One Piece characters. Portrait of Pirates figures are produced by Megahouse of Japan and have high quality detailing as they're part of their Excellent Model brandline. The figure stands about 22cm/9in tall (1/8 scale) and comes with a base for support. The figures do not have any articulation, and the main purpose is for collecting or displaying. Each figure was issued with additional removable weapons and accessories. Amongst One Piece fans, they are highly sought after and often considered the best One Piece related figurines. The series has been re-issued with the name "Neo" attached to it. The Neo series are identical to their original counterparts, however they feature some minor changes. Among the "Neo" series are also brand new models never seen before. The "MILD" series has begun to be issued after Neo series 4. It's also referred as "CB" series, perhaps an acronym for Chibi (little in Japanese). As its name implies, this series is focused on childhood rendition of characters. Original series It spanned through 4 parts, series 3 and 4 being noticeably better than series 1 and 2. It's comprised of 12 distinct characters, with Nami having 2 versions, and Usopp and Chopper released on the same box, for a total of 13 distinct figures spanned through 12 released boxes. Series 1 Released on end of April 2004 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Luffy *Nami *Zoro **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm Image:Pop1-luffy.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy Image:Pop1_nami.jpg|Nami Image:Pop1_zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro Series 2 Released on October 2004 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Sanji *Usopp and Chopper *Nico Robin Series 3 Released on March 2005 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Ace **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm *Tashigi *Vivi Series 4 Released on end of December 2005 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Nami (2nd version) **7 and 3/4 in, 19 cm *Bellemere *Smoker "Neo" series It's currently spanned through 7 parts and 2 extensions. Each part, up to series 5, has new improved versions of figures from the original series. The improvements are really remarkable for the ones originally issued in series 1 and 2 (more robust, more faithful to the manga counterpart, more detailed), but less noticeable for the ones from original series 3 and 4. It's comprised of 17 distinct characters, with Nami having 2 versions, for a total of 18 distinct figures. "Neo" series 1 Released on end of September 2007 at 4,200¥ each (4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Luffy **2nd run of previous model *Nami **2nd run of previous model "Neo" series 2 Released on end of October 2007 *Ace **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm **Re-released alongside Zoro Neo 3 on mid-November 2008 *Vivi **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Franky **4,725¥ (4,500 and VAT of 5%) **9 and 1/4 in, 23 cm "Neo" series 3 Released on end of January 2008 *Zoro **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm **Re-released alongside Ace Neo 2 on mid-November 2008. *Mr. 2 Bon Clay **4,725¥ (4,500 and VAT of 5%) "Neo" series EX Released on mid-February 2008 at 1,890¥ (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Chopper **3 and 3/4 in, 9 cm **To be re-released alongside Robin Neo 5 on mid-February 2009 "Neo" series 4 Released on mid-May 2008 *Sanji **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Nami (2nd Version) **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) **7 and 3/4 in, 19 cm *Shanks **4,725¥ (4,500 and VAT of 5%) "Neo" series 5 Released on mid-July 2008 *Sogeking (Usopp) **5,040¥ (4,800 and VAT of 5%) **8 and 1/4 in, 20 cm *Robin **2nd run of previous model **4,410¥ (4,200 and VAT of 5%) **To be re-released alongside Chopper Neo Ex on mid-February 2009 "Neo" series 6 Released on mid-December 2008 *Brook **5,250¥ (5,000 and VAT of 5%) *Rob Lucci **5,040¥ (4,800 and VAT of 5%) "Neo" series EX 2 To be released on end of March 2009 at 5,040¥ (4,800 and VAT of 5%) *Carue "Neo" series 7 Release date and prices yet to be announced *Aokiji *Mihawk "MILD" series It's currently spanned through 3 parts and 1 extension. It's comprised of 10 distinct characters and distinct figures. Their height is about 12cm/5in tall. "MILD" series 1 Released on mid-June 2008 at 1,890¥ each (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Kid Luffy **5 in, 12 cm *Kid Sanji *Kid Robin **5 in, 12 cm "MILD" series 2 Released on mid-October 2008 at 1,890¥ each (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Kid Nami *Kid Zoro **4 and 1/4 in, 10.5 cm *Kid Nojiko "MILD" series EX Released on mid-November 2008 at 1,890¥ (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Chopperman "MILD" series 3 To be released on mid-January 2009 at 1,890¥ each (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Kid Vivi *Kid Franky *Kid Usopp Toei Official Sticker A lot of bootlegs are produced mainly by Chinese/HK counterfeiters. The only reliable way to recognize official products is by spotting the little Toei sticker put on the figure box. Those stickers come into 2 flavor: *A golden sticker shows that the figure was originally designed for the Japanese domestic market. *A silver sticker indicates that the figure has been exported by Bandai for international market (be it for remaining Asia, Europe or America). Although both stickers are put on official products, collectors prefer to search for figures with golden ones. Sometimes, stickers show a number on their top right corner. It may be an indication of the rarity of the figure: the highest number, the rarest figure. Trivia *From promotional photographs it seems the Excellent Model "MILD" figures of Nami and Nojiko were designed to go alongside the Bellemere model from the original series run. *From promotional photographs it seems the Excellent Model "MILD" figure of Luffy was designed to go alongside the Shanks model from the "Neo" series run. *Figures doesn't have any mention about being from the original or the Neo lineup. But it's quite easy to put them apart as both lineups have different packagings. Moreover, the disclaimer "Megahouse 200x" on the bottom left of boxes achieves to assure figure's version: if the year gives 2004 or 2005, the figure is from the original line, otherwise it's from the Neo one. External Links *HobbyLink Japan *Hobby Search *BeNippon *Ikari-Merchandise Category:Merchandise